


naruto "frog dad" uzumaki

by aioliv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, mentioned animal death, naruto owns frogs, oh i also love sns using petnames so thats here too, probably ooc because im illiterate, sasuke works at hot topic LOL, theyre just dum n gay just how i like them, very minor but its there, yes that was done just because i thought it'd be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aioliv/pseuds/aioliv
Summary: ((this is my first fic i've ever posted ever kfjsdkjfk))so basically i saw an anon on tumblr say that if naruto was sad sasuke would just tch. and go out and catch a fucking frog for him and i thought that was so cute so i wrote something inspired by that!! (shout out to that anon and narutosprostate on tumblr)





	naruto "frog dad" uzumaki

     Sasuke had been scrolling through Twitter on his lunch break when Naruto texted him, just sending a crying face emoji. Sasuke rolled his eyes, his boyfriend had a habit of being overly-dramatic when Sasuke was at work and he was at home, texting him melodramatic sentiments until Sasuke was free from retail-hell.

 

> _sasuke: whats up?_  
>  _nawwuto ♡: i’m sad_  
>  _sasuke: i’ll be home in like 3 hours u’ll be fine._  
>  _nawwuto ♡: my mom called and said that one of my frogs died_  
>  _sasuke: oh shit, which one??_  
>  _nawwuto ♡: kurama :(_  
>  _sasuke: babe, im so sorry, wish i could get off sooner but i’ll be home as soon as i can be_

     Sasuke’s phone timer went off, indicating the end of his lunch.

     “Fuuuuck,” he sighed as he got up from the table he had been sitting at. He checked the time, 2:43 pm, meaning Sasuke had exactly 2 hours and 57 minutes to come up with a way to comfort his beloved boyfriend while also dealing with the afternoon masses that swarmed the mall. On his trek back to Hot Topic, Sasuke peered into the various shops he passed by, trying to spot any frog-related merchandise he could give Naruto as a gift. Nothing.  
Sasuke sighed again as he clocked back in. _What can I do for him?_ He thought as he made his rounds around the store, fixing messes of anime t-shirts in the back corner before moving on to the Disney princess merchandise. Naruto had been heartbroken when he had to leave his frogs behind at his parents house in favor of moving in with Sasuke. Sasuke had two cats and Naruto refused to risk putting his frogs lives in danger, despite Sasuke pointing out that Sasuke’s cats were strays that frequented his front porch steps, never stepping foot inside.

  
     “They can climb through the _WINDOW!_ ” Naruto had exclaimed after Sasuke’s fourth attempt to get Naruto to just bring his damn frogs with him.  
     “WHEN are my windows open? I’m literally one,” Sasuke began counting on his fingers, “always cold, which you KNOW, two: paranoid about my house being broken into, and three: want to make sure my Nawuto is safe.” Sasuke began speaking into baby talk at the last point, which caused Naruto to loudly scoff and roll his eyes.  
     “Whatever, _Sa-su-ke_ ,” Naruto overly enunciated the syllables to Sasuke’s name, “We both know that I’ll be back over here at least twice a week because my mom loves me _and_ you. I can see my babies then.” Naruto had ended the argument there, tearfully saying goodbye to his frogs before leaving to Sasuke and his apartment.

  
     Sasuke sighed again. He really loves those damn frogs.  
     “Dude, are you okay? You sound like Shikamaru.” Kiba began putting on a horrible impersonation of their supervisor Shikamaru, who was known to speak in only grunts and sighs.  
     “I’m good, it’s just that Kurama died.” Sasuke said.  
     “Aw dude, that was definitely Naruto’s favorite out of his frogs, not that he’d ever admit to having a favorite.” He sighed. “Give bro my condolences, I-” Before Kiba could finish, a group of about 10 preteens swarmed the store, catching their attention.  
     “I’m going to kill myself.” Kiba said.  
     “Yeah. I’m envious of the frog.” Sasuke sighed, again.

     It was 5:04 and Sasuke was finally able to leave, grabbing his shit as fast as possible and walk-running out to his car. He checked his phone to see two missed calls and a couple of texts from Naruto.

     “Fuuuuck,” He sighed as he turned the keys in the ignition. Before leaving the mall parking lot, Sasuke texted Naruto, saying that he loved him and he’ll be home soon.  
Sasuke scoured all four pet stores in his immediate vicinity, trying to find the perfect frog for his boyfriend. At the fourth, he found it.

  
     “Is that a spring peeper, or whatever it’s called?” Sasuke asked the worker that had led him to the frog section.  
     “Uhhhh-” She checked the tag, “Yeah, actually. Dumb name for a frog.” She laughed.  
     “It’s kinda cute I guess. Can I get him?”  
     Sasuke bought the frog and some frog-housing supplies. Then his next stop was Ichiraku, if the frog wasn’t going to cheer Naruto up, ramen would. He ran in, explained to the old man that he knew they didn’t do take out but could he PLEASE make an exception for his sad boyfriend. Within 5 minutes, Sasuke was running back to his car with two styrofoam bowls. Sasuke made one last stop before finally turning in the direction of his and Naruto’s apartment. Shutting the engine off, Sasuke gathered everything he had collected for his boyfriend before sneaking into the house. He knew Naruto would be laying in bed staring at the ceiling, a past-time he frequented when he was sad, so Sasuke would be able to set everything up before Naruto even knew Sasuke had arrived. He put the frog in the middle of the dining room table and opened the ramen containers, adding the toppings to their bowls, adding some extra meat to Naruto’s. Content with the spread, Sasuke walked as quietly as he could to their room, peeking his head around the corner to see Naruto, who was laying in bed just as Sasuke had suspected.  
     “Hey babe,” Sasuke said as he made his way to where Naruto was laying. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, eyes red and puffy.  
     “About time, bastard.” Naruto laughed as he sat up to greet Sasuke. Sasuke sat beside him, wiping away a tear that had just begun to fall from Naruto’s cheek.  
     “You miss me that much?” Sasuke chuckled before giving Naruto a hug. “I’m sorry about Kurama, my love. I know he was your favorite,” Naruto scoffed then started laughing.  
     “I love all of our children equally.” He said as he pulled back from their hug.  
     “I know. Come here,” Sasuke said, standing up and reaching his hand out for Naruto to take.  
     “Ugh, what did you do,” Naruto said as he stood up, squeezing Sasuke’s hand.  
     “Just come see,” Sasuke led Naruto into their dining room. Naruto gasped before laughing and hugging Sasuke again.  
     “Sasuke you remembered our conversation!” Naruto kissed Sasuke before walking over to examine the frog.  
     "How could I forget? You spent at least 10 minutes at 2 am last Monday talking about how cute you thought it was that these frogs ‘chirp’ when spring is coming, while I was trying to sleep.” Sasuke faked an annoyed scoff and his rolled his eyes. Naruto crouched down to peer into the frog’s container, looking at the little brown mass staring up at him.  
     “I’m gonna name him Frogsuke.”  
     “Don’t do that to the frog.”  
     “Why? I love Sasuke and I love frogs, why not merge the two? Right, Sasuke 2?” Naruto reached into the container and give the frog the lightest pat his with finger, before standing up and finally noticing the ramen.  
     “Oh shit, Sasuke, you really shouldn’t have! I didn’t even know they did takeout?” Naruto sat down and started slurping up the ramen, motioning for Sasuke to join him.  
     'Well, maybe if you were sexy like me and could seduce Teuchi…” Sasuke said before taking a bite.  
     “Is this all your way of telling me that you’re leaving me for Old Ramen Guy?” Naruto asked through a mouthful of food.  
     “Yes.”  
     “Well at least I got a frog out of it, all I want out of the divorce is free emotional support ramen and-”  
     “Not a thing,” Sasuke cut in.  
     “Says YOU.” Naruto pointed at Sasuke with his chopsticks.  
     “You’re annoying.” Sasuke got up to grab his last gift for Naruto. “Before you divorce me, I just want you to know he means nothing to me.” Sasuke said, walking into the kitchen to grab it.  
     “They always say that… Frogsuke, you’re the only Sasuke for me.” Sasuke heard Naruto talking to the frog and laughed, smile still on his face as he re-entered the dining room.

     “My bargaining chip,” Sasuke handed the picture to Naruto. Naruto immediately began crying into his ramen, getting up from his seat to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke had found an old picture on his laptop from when him and Naruto had first started dating, about 3 years ago. It was of the two of them, Sasuke with his arm around Naruto’s shoulders and kissing his cheek, while Naruto grinned so widely his eyes were shut, Kurama resting on top of Naruto’s fluffy blonde hair.  
     “You romantic piece of shit,” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s neck. Naruto pulled away and examined the picture. “I can’t believe you did all this for some stupid frog death, I know you don’t really like them that much.” He looked over at Sasuke.  
     “Just because I don’t like them doesn’t mean they don’t mean the world to you. You’re sadness is valid, whether it’s over a frog death or the grocery store being out of your favorite instant ramen.” Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Tears began streaming down Naruto’s face.  
     “That was so gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm hehe thanks for reading if u hated or loved it drop a comment like and subscribe


End file.
